


Entwined by Vines

by DarkMagesGrimorie



Series: Guild Wars: Smuts n' Butts [2]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Doggy Style, F/M, Nightmare Court (Guild Wars), Restraints, Spitroasting, Tentacle Sex, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMagesGrimorie/pseuds/DarkMagesGrimorie
Summary: Twixx goes exploring in the Caledon Forrest, but is caught by a lone Nightmare Courtier, who has a few plans, involving him, her and some vines.
Series: Guild Wars: Smuts n' Butts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596400
Kudos: 14





	Entwined by Vines

Twixx landed with a heavy “thud”. Leaves flew up all around her long ears. She dusted off her coat, a little proud of having found this hidden place. This place was a dark corner of the Caledon forest, the sun’s light struggled to reach the ground here as the surrounding trees leaves formed a natural roof for the area. She picked a twig out of her black hair as she gazed at the twilight colored plantlife, giant leaves and tree trunks all around. Her head turned upwards as she admired the treetops, what exotic fauna exists here?

Her mind snapped back to reality as she sensed something coil around her right leg. Instinctively she grabbed after it, but her hands seemed unable to get a grip. All around her the ground wiggled as sleek vines entombed her arms. 

Twixx writhed against the tendrils, her last free leg disappeared beneath the tendrils that held her captive. Her brown, toned body laid bare to the world as her clothes were ripped to shreds. 

_“Oh Skritt Biscuits!”_ yelled the asura _“Help!”_

Her cries for help were met with a sinister laughter originating behind her. Out of the shadows stepped an undressed sylvari, his green prick already at full mast. He slowly sauntered over, as the vines forced Twixx on all fours. Her bare behind fully presented to the sylvari as Twixx continued to struggle. He gently massaged her clit with his hands for a moment as he taunted her.

_“Hush, Fleshling. You belong to the Nightmare now.”_

Twixx’s heart skipped a beat as she stifled a moan. She felt like an animal, her attempts at escape excited her captor. The nightmare courtier enjoyed to watch his prey struggle, Twixx’s at his complete mercy filled him with lecherous thoughts, his penis throbbed in accord.

The courier snapped his slender fingers, and the tendrils lifted the struggling Twixx higher. Her ass was aligned with the courtier’s shaft. He gripped his member and slid it’s tip up and down the defenseless Asura’s bottom. Twixx felt her snatch become lubricated before a flick of her clitoris sent a wave of pleasure across her body. 

Fear continued to gather in the Asura’s mind, she’d lost her chance to escape, and now she was at the complete mercy of her captor. But even so, part of her felt excited, this sudden loss of control was unusual and exhilarating. Part of her screamed to keep fighting, yet another told her to let go, to stop worrying and give in. Slowly, her head dropped, along with her resistance. Twixx’s legs quivered ever so slightly as she quieted down.

The Courtier smiled, his catch had accepted its fate. The man’s calloused hands gripped the Asura’s sides as she felt the whole length of the man’s members enter her womb.

She shook in pleasure as the courtier’s humps became quicker, the warmth of his body mixing with hers. His dick grew slick with their love juices, as he rode her like a dog. Twixx’s face turned red and moaned in pleasure. The courtiers movements slowed for a moment as he snapped his fingers again. Shortly after, Twixx felt something cold and slick snake their way up her legs and arms. In front of her glistened a phallus-shaped vine, juices dripping from it’s hole. She felt another, pressed against her rectum. 

In hushed tones, the courtier whispered.

_“Open up.”_

There it was again, that feeling of fear. Even so, Twixx’s body obeyed his commands. Her muscles relaxed as her mouth now stood agape. The vines wasted no time, thrusting themselves into her orifices. Twixx felt pleasure mix with pain as both her anus and mouth were filled. She felt dizzy as the pain from her stretched asshole mixed with the pleasure from her pussy. Her whole body rocked back and forth as the courtier and his vines moved in and out, again and again.

The courtier’s grip tightened as his thrusts grew heavier. He gritted his teeth before he pressed his body against Twixxs, sending them both into climax. His cock twitched as her vagina clenched around it. Pleasured rippled through the both of them as the courtier’s load overflowed and dripped out from Twixx’s small frame.

A smile grew across the courtier's face as he basked in the afterglow, Twixx’s muffled moans barely audible as the vines continued on, growing ferocious in their movements. By now Twixx’s had let all sense of fear and worry go. She didn’t feel a need to think over her situation anymore. All she wanted to do was to obey. Obey and please her master. 

The courtier laughed, proud of his creations. He slowly slid out his member, a dimpled vine patiently already awaited it’s chance to continue from where he stopped. Twixx shuddered as the courtier's warmth disappeared and was replaced with the chill sensations of the vine, it’s dimples sent her over the edge, another orgasm sent shivers across her body.

The merciless vines plunged themselves deep in response, delivering their seed deep in Twixx. She obediently tried swallowing the thick, bitter sap that the lone vine had sent into her mouth. Her stomach swelled as her ass and pussy received the same treatment. 

The courtier watched for a moment and enjoyed the sensation of complete dominance. He nodded to himself before he whispered into Twixx’s ear.

_“I’ll be back later, my little pet. Just relax, and enjoy it.”_

He then ruffled the helpless asura’s hair, before he slipped back into the shadows.


End file.
